


Vacation

by Lemon_drop151



Series: These are few of my favorite things. [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a vacation for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Noah hauled the last bag that Kurt had packed for the kids up the stairs and dropped it next to the pile of other designer luggage Kurt deemed necessary.

“Ok Finn, here’s the list of emergency numbers, his bag of approved medications, toys, clothes, remember Danny can only have juice 2 times a day, no more and-” Kurt rattled off to Finn in preparation of the trip.

“Kurt, c’mon I do have a kid myself you know.” Finn cut him off, giving him an exasperated look. “Mercedes is going too, give us a little credit!”

“I know.” Kurt sighed. “It’s just…I’ve never been away from them for more than 24 hours before.” He sniffled a bit, and wiped at his eyes. He hid his face in Noah shoulder when he felt the other man rub his back.

“It’s ok, Kurt. They’ll be fine. Look at ‘em, they’re so excited to go.” Noah said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s back.

Kurt looked over at the kids. Rosie and Jamie we’re chasing one another around the sofa while little Danny sat on his bottom, playing with his cars, watching his sister and cousin run around like crazy people.

“Alright, I’ll stop freaking out. I know my dad and Carole are really looking foreward to seeing them. We’re grateful to you guys for taking them along.” Kurt said with watery smile. “I’m just going to miss my babies that’s all.”

“I know, Kurt. But think of all the free time you’re going to have to…you know…for the next 5 days!” Finn said with some lewd suggestion of his eyebrows.

“Finn!” Kurt blushed and slapped his stepbrother on the arm. Noah let out a hearty laugh and playfully attacked Kurt’s neck, biting his collarbone.

“Daddy, no smishing Papa!” Rosie yelled from her position under the Hudson’s dining room table, a look of disgust on the 6 year old’s face.

“Sorry baby!” Noah yelled back, moving his mouth from Kurt’s neck. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“She’s got it in her head that it’s disgusting when we kiss in front of her.” Kurt told Finn when he shot Kurt a look of amused confusion.

“Ahhh, that’s a mood killer.” Finn laughed.

“Tell me about it!” Noah said with an exasperated look.

“Ok Rosie…Danny…come give us a kiss goodbye!” Kurt yelled to the kids.

Danny scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto one leg of each of his parents and hugged tight.

“Daddy!” Rosie jumped up into Noah’s arms and wrapped her legs around his torso.

“You have fun at grandpa and grandma’s ok?” Noah kissed the side of the girl temple and pulled gently on her long ponytail teasingly.

“I will daddy!” Rosie hugged her daddy hard.

Kurt picked up the squirrelly 18 month old boy and hugged him to his chest. He peppered his sweet face with kisses, making the baby laugh in delight.

“Be good for Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Finn. I love you guys.” Noah and Kurt traded kids and squeezed the life out of them.

With a few final kisses and waves of goodbye, Kurt and Noah were on their way back across the borough. 

~*~

Noah leaned against the door of the penthouse, wiping his flushed forehead with the back of his hand.

He’d been assigned to crowd control at a local fundraiser for the duration of his shift. The blinding sun reeked havoc on his exposed skin, leaving his hands, face and neck more tan than natural. The heat this week had been unbearable, reaching into the 90’s and it was only the middle of June.

Puck glanced at his watch, frowning at the patch of paler skin that lay under the watch, 6:42. Kurt was probably in bed, working on his latest project as per his usual day off routine. When Noah had left this morning, the slighter man had been sketching, laying stomach down on the king bed, legs dangling in the air, absently chewing on a piece of toast.

They’d taken advantage of their last kid free day by lounging around all morning, taking a joint shower and making good use of their sofa’s reclining feature. 

The kids were due back tomorrow and they had to pick the gang up at JFK in the afternoon. Burt and Carole were flying back with them to spend a few day’s at Chez Puckerman to visit with Kurt and Puck and also the chance to explore the city.

Noah let out an audible sigh. He should have been home around 5, but he’d stayed at the station and finished his paperwork for the week, trying to get a jump on the weekend ahead. He slid his key into the lock and twisted the door open; the pleasant cooling sensation from the air conditioning was extremely welcome after standing in strangling heat for hours on end.

He toed his shoes off and slid them inside the closet, dropping his lunch container in the kitchen sink on his way to the master suite.

Noah slipped inside the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. It didn’t really matter because as soon as he looked at the bed, he saw Kurt sitting up on top of the half-assed made bed, the long grey t-shirt he wore rumpled to hell. He was chewing intensely on the eraser of the pencil he held, the sleek reading glasses he sometimes wore on his face. 

“Hey.” Noah called softly, not wanting to startle his husband. Kurt’s head still jerked up at the sound and he bit down on the eraser of his pencil, pulling the No. 2 right out of his hand when his head moved.

“Hey, yourself.” Kurt replied, his voice slightly scratchy from non use. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter against the pillows.

“You’ve been working all day?” Noah asked, hanging his gun belt over the hook on the wall. Kurt laid the sketch pad down on his lap, took his glasses off, setting them on the bed side table.

“Yeah, mostly. I just woke up around 5:30. Figured I’d get a head start on my next collection.” Motioning to the pad on his lap.

Neatly unbuttoning his uniform shirt, revealing the snug, black undershirt, Noah tried to listen as well as he could to what Kurt was saying. It was so hard to pay attention, especially when Kurt looked so hot lying in bed in nothing but a slim t-shirt, rambling about work.

Puck blinked a few times to clear his fogged head and reached for one of his uniform hangers, and shrugged off the button down. Kurt abruptly stopped talking and raked his eyes over the contrasting colors of flesh.

“Did you get some sun?” Kurt asked teasingly, still from his position on the slightly disheveled bed.

“How’d you guess?” Puck replied just as jokingly. Kurt only gave a shy smile in return.

Noah lifted his undershirt off and sent it flying in the direction of the hamper. His uniform pants meeting the same end as the shirt, back into the closet. Now only in his black boxer briefs, Noah took a deep breath and flopped down onto the empty space next to Kurt. He ran one large hand up Kurt creamy pale thigh, pulling the shirt up, dropping a kiss on the exposed hip bone.

Kurt licked his lips and then forced his eyes off of the tempting sight of his husband’s form and back up at his face. 

“Did things go well for you today?” he asked in what he hoped was a steady voice. He wanted Noah so badly he could taste it. Still, he knew the officer had had a long day and they still hadn’t had dinner and he had designs to finish.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Noah replied.

Kurt hummed and moved the sketch pad off his lap and set it on the table. He settled his smaller hand on top Puck’s, stroking the dark skin with his nails. “Hmmm. I missed you.” 

“Yeah?” Noah asked, holding Kurt’s heated gaze. His body was flooded with arousal at the sensuous touch and when he felt Kurt’s thumb brush across his bottom lip he couldn’t hold back a little sigh. 

“What do you say we take advantage of our last night of free time, before everyone’s back tomorrow?” Kurt asked, running his hands up and down his husband’s muscled arms.

“Mmmm..I like the way you think!” Noah exclaimed, jumping on top of Kurt, making the smaller man yelp.

The couple spent the rest of the night ravishing each other like newly weds into the wee hours of the morning. Before they knew it, it was time to meet everyone at the airport and their free time activities were being cut short, but all the fun they’d had over the last few days had impacted them in a much bigger way, they just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
